mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Новости Седельного ряда
, раннее название Saddle Row & Rec,Nick Confalone on Twitter: "@nhSnork early title. Don't know what happened". Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-05-21). Проверено 21 мая 2016. используемое некоторыми источниками,My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Saddle Row & Rec. Zap2It. Проверено 12 апреля 2016.— девятая серия шестого сезона и 126 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Как только Рарити открывает свой флагманский бутик в Мэйнхэттене, разгромная статья разоблачает, как её друзья чуть не погубили грандиозное открытие. Производство Данный эпизод является десятым по производственному счёту. Предпосылка эпизода была задумана 8 декабря 2014 года. 18 января и 2 февраля 2015 года соответственно были написаны первый и второй конспекты. Первый и второй наброски скрипта были написаны соответственно 11 и 26 февраля и проверены 16 и 25 марта. Финальный скрипт был окончен, одобрен и закрыт 2 апреля.Chevistian on Twitter: "The People Who Run The #MyLittlePony Snapchat Need To Be Be Fired Anyways TSRR Script Preview #MLPFIM #MLPSeason6" Chevistian. Twitter (2016-05-20). Проверено 20 мая 2016. Некоторые реплики «уборки» были убраны из-за времени.Nick Confalone on Twitter: "@ChefSandy @TheBiggestJim Ha, I want to hear sweep megamixes please. J: is there audio of some of those cut for time sweep lines?" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-05-21). Проверено 21 мая 2016. Джима Миллера спросили: "Увидим ли мы больше ЭТОЙ Пинки Пай из сегодняшнего эпизода?"— и он ответил: "Планов нет. Это был ляп".The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@RealShadowfall No plans. It was a gag." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-22). Проверено 22 мая 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|left|Уже есть новости! Однажды Сумеречная Искорка и её друзья мчатся в Бутик Карусель: Рарити не должна прочитать свою утреннюю газету раньше их. Пони, в ожидании статьи о скандальном открытии нового бутика в Мэйнхеттене, чувствуют себя виновными в создании цепной реакции событий, причинивших это. К счастью, к тому времени, как они прибегают в бутик, Рарити ещё не успела прочесть статью. Пони пытаются не дать Рарити читать статью и обьяснить, что к чему, но та настаивает на том, чтобы это было «сюрпризом». Внутренние новости thumb|В новом бутике Рарити немного захламлено. Рарити начинает читать статью, и эпизод переходит назад к ужину, где мэйнхеттенский репортёр Бьюрид Лид интервьюирует Рарити и остальных друзей тет-а-тет об открытии магазина «Рарити для вас». Рарити начинает интервью с большими надеждами, а вот друзья объясняют, насколько трудным оно было. Эпизод переходит ещё дальше к тому моменту, где Рарити и друзья ходят по мэйнхеттенскому «Седельному ряду» — улице, где располагаются самые известные бутики, в том числе и «Рарити для вас». Внутри бутика, однако, ничего нет — только пыльные обломки,— и Искорка интересуется, будет ли он готов к открытию в этот вечер, но у Рарити надежды только возрастают. thumb|left|Совершенствование даётся большой ценой. Однако, как говорится, беда не приходит одна. Так, приходит нахальный владелец бутика Рарити Мистер Страйпс и вынуждает её взять на работу в бутик его дочь Плейд Страйпс, у которой, к тому же, в бизнесе мало опыта. Кроме того, склад в бутике заняла семья енотов, а на верхнем этаже расположился шумный танц-клуб DJ Pon-3. Плейд Страйпс начинает вносить изменения в магазин, с которыми Рарити не согласна, товары Рарити доставляют в полном беспорядке, ну а Коко Поммэл,— которую Рарити наняла продавщицей в бутике,— не может помочь с открытием из-за простуды. Всё должно быть идеально Всё быстро идёт наперекосяк, и Искорка предлагает отложить открытие «Рарити для вас», но Рарити не соглашается из-за высоких стандартов в Мэйнхеттене. Друзья осознают, что её ждёт большое задание, и предлагают помочь, следуя по плану действий Рарити. thumb|Ситуация ухудшается, но потом улучшается. Пока Рарити занимается главной витриной, Пинки Пай идёт наверх и заменяет громкую музыку DJ Pon-3 более тихой, Радуга Дэш опрашивает нескольких потенциальных наёмников бутика, Эпплджек вежливо отклоняет идеи по бизнесу Плейд Страйпс, Искорка приводит платья Рарити в порядок, а Флаттершай пытается прогнать семью енотов из дома. Увы, но это приводит к ещё большим проблемам: Радуга Дэш не знает, кого нанять, на Эпплджек сердится отец Плейд Страйпс, DJ Pon-3 продолжает рубить громкую музыку наверху, а еноты чуть ли не набрасываются на Флаттершай. Прежде чем Рарити успевает выйти и увидеть кавардак внутри бутика, Искорка запирает её на витрине. Чего хочет Рарити Искорка спрашивает, как всё это приключилось, и остальные поясняют, что поступали в точности так же, как, по их мнению, хотела Рарити. Учитывая, насколько хорошо Рарити знает своих близких друзей, Искорка осознаёт: она хотела, чтобы они помогли ей по-своему, а не как это бы сделала Рарити. Тогда пони решают устранить весь наделанный ими беспорядок. thumb|left|Результат поступков по своему пути. Флаттершай разрешает енотам остаться в доме при условии, что они сделают одолжение, Пинки Пай извиняется перед DJ Pon-3, Радуга Дэш организует забег потенциальных наёмников, ну а Эпплджек помогает Плейд Страйпс с неповторимым вкладом в бутик. Этим вечером Искорка наконец выпускает Рарити из витрины, так чтобы та узрела всю сделанную её друзьями работу. И — что вы думаете? — Рарити невероятно радуется их стараниями официально открывает «Рарити для вас» публике. Работники, нанятые Радугой Дэш, помогают с тьмой-тьмущей пони, DJ Pon-3 включает окружающую музыку с разрешения Пинки Пай, а еноты Флаттершай и Плейд Страйпс подают божественные закуски. Благодаря друзьям Рарити открытие бутика «Рарити для вас» встречают ошеломляющим успехом. Эпилог thumb|Дружба — самое идеальное из всех, что ни на есть. В настоящем Рарити оканчивает чтение статьи, освещающей открытие бутика, в газете, а равно и о том, как проницательность Рарити и экспертиза её друзей помогли сообща уладить все дела. Она спрашивает остальных, почему те не сказали о многочисленных проблемах, и они поясняют, что не хотели озабочивать её неидеальным открытием Цитаты :Радуга Дэш: Э, как вам такая идея? Может, мы не будем её читать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Другими словами, преде тем как вникать в эту статью, ты должна кое-что узнать... :Рарити: Нет, нет, дорогие. Не портите сюрприз. :Флаттершай: Но... :Рарити: НЕ ПОРТИТЕ! :Рарити: Эх! Жеребята слушают эту так называемую «музыку» слишком громко. Я понимаю, что говорю как старая кляча. Но это бизнес! :Сумеречная Искорка: такт Мету, мету, мету, мету... :Все: такт Мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету, мету... :Пинки Пай: Да. Кажется, что скопировать — это хорошая идея, но глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как в комнате сидят пятьдесят Пинки Пай! :Радуга Дэш: Что бы она без нас делала? Хе. Дайте подумать. Рарити "Дорогие, всё пропало, пропало, пропало!" нормальным голосом Хе, я говорю её голосом! :пишет :Радуга Дэш: Эй, вы всё записываете, что ли? :Пинки Пай: Ох, ну как я могу взять и остановить их вечеринку посреди такого мега-отрыва, вот скажите?! О, а чего бы хотела Рарити?! :Дьявол Рарити: Пусть вечеринка продолжается до самого рассвета! :Пинки Пай: Серьёзно? :Ангел Рарити: Ну разумеется! Прыгай до потолка, жми, Пинки! Зажигай, Пинки! Танцуй так, как ещё никогда не танцевала! :Пинки Пай: А! Ну если ты так просишь! :Дьявол Рарити: Сама подумай, Пинки Пай. Я никогда не сказала бы такой чепухи! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как это случилось? :Пинки Пай: Я прекратила вечеринку. :Эпплджек: Я отказала дочери Страйпса. :Флаттершай: Я велела енотам уйти. :Радуга Дэш: Я задала много вопросов о ткани. :Пинки Пай, Эпплджек, Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш: Как хотела Рарити, так мы и сделали! Галерея Справки en:The Saddle Row Review de:The Saddle Row Review es:The Saddle Row Review pl:Aleja Szyku pt:The Saddle Row Review uk:Відкриття на Седдл Роу Категория:Серии шестого сезона